User talk:Mystreve
Welcome to my talk page, . If you act polite and professional, I will extend the same to you in kind. In short, don't act like a d-bag. I don't mindlessly delete material on here. Most of the work I delete doesn't meet our site's Quality Standards. Didn't take the time to read them? Tough. It's not my fault your work gets the axe if you can't follow ridiculously simple guidelines. And sign your posts with ~~~~. If you don't sign, I will not get back to you because I won't take you seriously. /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ note The story Please was recently vandalized. I undid it, but Empy told me to let you or him know when this happened, and you were the one most recently active. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 18:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Feedback? I wrote a new pasta titled: Turn It Off in The Writer's Workshop, and I would really appreciate it if you could look it over and tell me what you think. I've always enjoyed your reviews, as they are genuine. Thanks in advanced. P.s. I totally haven't forgotten about the review I was supposed to do for your story. I work and go to school so much now that I've had to put it off for an available weekend, but I will get to it now. :) GreyOwl (talk) 22:20, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Collaborative Writing Project Re I will say I read this the day you spoke of it, but never had the time to review it properly. Now is that time. First off, I want to begin by saying whoever made Veronica's portion was absolutely brilliant with the character development. As I share the unquenchable desire for knowledge as she displayed, I was lured in the entire time, hoping she didn't befall to a horrible end as many others before her had. Very well done portion. Now, on to Jude. I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed this portion as well. Very creative and innovative. At first I thought he was stuck within a darkened room, but I quickly caught on to the fact he was within the die. That, my friend, is a genius twist. For someone who loves and abides by the element of surprise within each of my short stories and novels, I must say you surprised the hell out of me with that twist. The way you welded the stories together definitely caught my undivided attention. Very well done, Mystreve. I don't even think I could have thought up such a twist. Now, I must continue reading. I see there are two new sections to the project. :) GreyOwl (talk) 22:33, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Travis coming in with the quickness! Congrats on climbing up to the rank of B-crat! (Don't forget all us little people.) You deserve it and I can't wait to see the good you do for the wiki. (I believe there was mention of tacos....) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Bureaucrat I have officially granted you bureaucratic rights. Now this is a big position since you can't be demoted by anyone on this wiki besides the Staff and yourself. You have certain responsibilities to the wiki like handling disputes between users and admins. You must exam also disputes with other people's user rights (applications, demotions, etc). I recommend finding some way of contacting me, Skelly, Guy, and Cleric offsite. I prefer Skype though, my Skype's name is just the same on this site and so is Cleric's. Communication between bcrats is essentially important to run this wiki. Just saying that, Guy and Skelly have taken league of inactivity on this wiki, so me, you, and Cleric are probably the only active crats available at this moment. Congratulations on your new promotion, and I can't wait work with you. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 21:36, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Congrats Steve! If you need a new suit, I know a good tailor : ) Let me know when we can go for a ride in your corporate jet. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:51, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Man in Blue I take it your application went through? Congratulations, you really deserved it. Resident DeVir (talk) 13:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. I had considered returning earlier, but it was when I saw the deadline for your application that I convinced myself to log onto my account again. After the help you've been, I would feel like a total douche if I didn't show my support. --Resident DeVir (talk) 13:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Just for conocimiento, chat was acting up and as I am busy applying to Vet schools, I promoted Chaozstrider temporarily to help Simba (who's swamped atm.) We might want to consider re-opening mod applications in a few days so we don't have anyone throwing temper-tantrums. Sry for the short notice, but it was getting heated and people were having meltdowns and throwing hissy-fits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:16, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: That goes without saying, I do recommend that we promote one or two users who are active late at night so we have 'round-the-clock people monitoring chat. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:50, September 24, 2014 (UTC)